When all we have is us
by Dreamcatcher511
Summary: Three months after returning to Jackson, Ellie thinks back to Joel's response and her memories of their journey. Bad at summeries. One shot but may become a multi-chapter story. R&R! Rated T for language.


**Hey. So, umm, I haven't written anything in a while and since I haven't slept at all, I figured it would be a good idea to maybe start up a new story! Yepp. Depending on how this goes it might be a multi-chapter story. However, for now it will be a one-shot! I got the idea to write this while watching Cryaotic play the Last of Us so yay! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Last of Us and I probably won't own a video game in my life sadly…**

*Ellie P.O.V*

It had been 3 months since Joel and I had returned to Jackson. I still had no idea whether or not Joel was lying to me or not when he told me what happened with the Fireflies. He had told me he was telling the truth but when he hesitated before telling me, it made me think he was lying. Maybe I'm thinking about it too much… oh well.

I walked up the path to where Joel and I lived. The house was small, big enough for the two of us. It was a one story with 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room, a kitchen, and a garage. Honestly, I wouldn't want any other house here. This one was mine and Joel's and it was perfect. Not to mention stable. Running through the front door, I saw a flash of black and white fur dart past me outside.

"Stetson! Get back here you damn dog!", I heard Joel yell as he ran past me, chasing my dog.

A month ago I was out scouting for extra supplies when I came across a fluffy puppy. His leg was bleeding and he didn't look dangerous. Careful not to scare him, I softly pet his head before picking him up and taking him back home. At first Joel didn't want anything to do with him, that is until I came home to find him and Stetson curled up on the couch.

Anyways, I called Stetson over to me and Joel, who was out of breath, said to me, "Tell your dog to get his ass in his 'room'." By 'room', he meant the dog house in the back yard.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"Stole my sandwich right off my plate when I wasn't looking!"

I burst out laughing. Hugging my dog I told Joel, "Oh he was just hungry!"

Joel glared at me and went back inside, probably to make himself another sandwich. I sighed and looked at Stetson, who was happily panting.

"You're an idiot dog, ya know that?" I asked him, scratching behind his ears. He just laid down next to me on the front porch.

I thought back to when Joel and I were traveling across the country, looking for the Fireflies. Why would they need me when they had others like Joel said? It didn't make any sense. The more I thought about this, the more I thought about how much I trusted Joel. He sorta became a father figure to me. He taught me a lot while we traveled and is still teaching me things. Joel taught me about football, amusement parks, flying in planes. I learnt so much about things I wanted to know more about from him.

I was so deep in thought, I didn't notice Joel sit down beside Stetson and me. Patting Stetson's stomach, he handed me a plate with a half a sandwich on it. I looked up at him and saw he was eating the other half.

"Thanks," I said.

"What were you thinking so hard about out here?" He asked, concerned.

"Oh, just about our journey 3 months ago."

"Really? What about it?"

What? Were we playing 20 questions or something?

"Just how much I learned from you. Like how airplanes flew and all," I said taking a bite of the sandwich. Stetson looked up at me with pitiful eyes. I swear, he acts like we torture him or something.

"Ah, I see," Joel said looked at the slowly setting sun.

We were quiet for a while before I looked over to him and asked, "Could you tell me more about how things were 20 years ago?"

He chuckled. "Sure. What do ya wanna know?"

"Were there more people with dogs back then?" I asked, looking at Stetson.

"Oh yeah. There were also all kinds of dogs. Stetson here is what you would call a border collie. He's kinda a mix between breeds you could say. There were also labs, german shepherds, and hundreds more that I couldn't tell you. I remember hearing about these things called 'dog shows' all the time. People would dress up their dogs in some of the weirdest shit you had ever seen and make them do things like jumping through hoops and stuff."

"Why would they do that?" I asked, curious.

"To prove their dog was the best and to get money from it."

"People were weird back then."

"That they were, baby girl," he said, eyes still on the sun. Looking at the sun with him, I forgot all about my trust issues.

I was just happy to be there with him and Stetson.

**And that's it. Now for now it will be a one-shot. However, if I get people saying they want more, I will definitely write more. I will try to update every 3-4 days if possible but I have been busy so yeah. Not to mention I'm lazy xD. That's all for now! Byeeeeee :3**


End file.
